Deny the evidence
by EvilChachouuu
Summary: Emma and Regina are married but life is not always a bed of roses ... OS SWANQUEEN [AU] *Edited 18/01/2019


**WARNING:** Tragic fic, no happy end here.

This is the first story I ever wrote. Sometimes I feel like this story is so bad that I should delete it. BUT, this is my first, while listening to a French song, I thought that it would be so terrible if it was applied to our ladies, and I do it. The first time I opened my laptop to write. This is why this story is important to me. This is the first step that lead me to where I am right now.

Anyway, it's short and certainly bad but if you're still here, thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Regina and Emma have been together for 10 years, they have been married for 5 years, and for 2 years they were trying to have a child but all their attempts failed

Emma was a sheriff in the small town of Storybrooke and Regina was now unemployed because she had not been re-elected mayor in the last elections.

Regina wanted to get back to work, but the blonde was so jealous and possessive that she could not stand the thought of her wife being watched, which was already causing big arguments when the brunette was mayor.

So for the sake of her marriage and to increase her chances of getting pregnant with a break from work, Regina had resigned herself.

But despite this, the many inseminations did not work. Which caused a change in Emma's behavior.

Now Regina dreaded her return every night, wondering in what condition she would be. The more months went by and the more she came home late and each time inebriated after spending the evening at Rabbit Hole.

She has a pit in her stomach when Emma was opening the door and the brunette did not know how to behave because for whatever she was doing, the blonde was getting angry. And for her it became banal to be in pain, she was receiving blows and she was suffering in silence as it was the case when Regina was a child under the physical and moral violence of her mother who was always expecting more from her, this time it was her own wife who held this role because she did not get pregnant.

The problem was that she had loved her for so long, she told herself that she would change but denied the evidence.

The aftermath as if nothing had happened, the sheriff kissed her and she told her that she loved her, then she took her keys, locked her up and went to work, but Regina knew that in the evening it would be the same.

She endured and remained strong regardless of the number of blows because whatever she was doing Emma lost her temper.

One day, while Emma was gone to work, Regina woke up with sickness and immediately thought she could be pregnant, so she used the pregnancy test and shrieked with glee when it turned positive.

She was already imagining herself finding the woman she loved because she would no longer drink to drown the sorrows. She texted her to tell her to go back home directly after work and not to go to the bar because she has something important to announce to her.

Regina was happy all day and motivated by this very good news, sshe cleaned the house thoroughly. Around 6 pm – the end of Emma's shift a work – Regina dressed in sexy clothes, lit candles to create a romantic mood, wrapped the pregnancy test and set it on the living room table and decided to wait for her return in the couch. The time passed, the clock was ticking and her wife still had not returned. The brunette checked her phone, but her blonde did not even answer her text.

Around 11 pm, whereas Regina had fallen asleep on the couch, Emma returned completely drunk and did not see the effort of her brunette. She did not notice that there had been lighted candles, nor the wrapped box carefully placed on the coffee table.

With her alcohol-soaked brain, she only saw the sexy dress in which her wife was when she was not there, she did not think for a moment that this intention was intended for her.

Regina opened her eyes as she felt herself being watched, as she began to smile at her lovingly, when she was going to tell her that the last insemination had worked and she was pregnant, Emma did not let her a second to speak and rained blows more fierce than ever on her.

This pregnant woman could not speak or scream, she could only cry. She was certain that the embryo she was carrying, that the little human that was shaping in her womb would not survive that.

So with the certainty that she would lose her child and that she would never find the woman she had fallen in love with, she did not fight back and let the strength of her wife's fists beat her up definitively.

The next morning, when Emma got up and found her wife on the floor, covered with bruises and blood, the memories of the day before came back to her, she took her in his arms and cried against the lifeless body of the brunette. She blamed herself and would never forgive herself, but she did not want to go to jail so she tried to cover her back with her colleagues, saying that Regina had surely been assaulted in the middle of the night, but the other sheriffs were not fooled.

They investigated and asked for an autopsy, which revealed that she had been beat to death and the presence of old fractures often encountered during domestic violence. It was on this occasion that they also learned that she was pregnant.

It was only when she read the autopsy report that Emma learned of her wife's pregnancy. Her world collapsed again. She had killed the love of her life that was finally carrying her child.

If only she had not lost her phone that day.

If only she had not been getting drunk at Rabbit Hole

If only she had listened to her before raining blows on her.

Charged with murder. Behind bars awaiting for her judgment. Remorse tormenting her. Crying all day, every day for two weeks.

One day she was not heard crying anymore, she had hanged herself in her cell.

* * *

I know. It's terrible. And sad.

But reviews are always appreciated if they're constructive.

Thank you for reading me and see you soon (maybe)!


End file.
